


Bunny Luck

by FireEye



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Chisato has a request.  Noel is skeptical.





	Bunny Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



“You want me to... _what_?”

She slid her arms around his neck, and her weight grew heavy against his back as she locked her wrists together against his chest. The confusion in Noel’s expression cut deeper.

“I want you to win me a bunny.”

“...why?”

“Why not?” With her arms braced over his shoulders as they were, Noel felt her shrug. “I’m not having any luck with it. And... I never got to win one in Fun City.”

Noel scoffed, but his shoulders slumped as he breathed a long sigh. Chisato hissed a triumphant little, “ _Yesss_!” before letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is to your liking. :)


End file.
